


Twenty Minutes

by WeekendWriter



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Becket Family Feels, Chuck Hansen the Lightweight, Drunk ridiculousness, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yancy and Chuck are not to be left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/pseuds/WeekendWriter
Summary: Raleigh considered himself insanely lucky that he got to navigate this new and scary world with somebody by his side. Especially somebody as strong and dependable as Chuck Hansen; there were many dimensions to Chuck’s personality, and most times, Raleigh liked what he learned about those dimensions.Most times. This, however, was not exactly one of those times.





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda mashed two tumblr prompts in one go in this one, both of them involving drunken exchanges that just screamed Chaleigh to me and this was the result. + bonus Yancy because I will never stop loving and writing Yancy into this fandom. Yancy lived dammit.

Learning new things about his partner was still one of the most enjoyable things about having a partner for the first time in - well, nearly ever, as Yancy liked to remind him. Every day that Raleigh woke up was a new opportunity to learn a new quirk, a new dream, a new piece of Chuck, and he fully embraced the opportunity. After all they’ve been through (the war, Pitfall, the aftermath and the reconstruction), Raleigh considered himself insanely lucky that he got to navigate this new and scary world with somebody by his side. Especially somebody as strong and dependable as Chuck Hansen; there were many dimensions to Chuck’s personality, and most times, Raleigh liked what he learned about those dimensions. 

Most times. This, however, was not exactly one of those times. 

Raleigh resisted the urge to scrub a hand across his face and instead decided to show his exasperation by groaning, knowing full well that the sound would be lost in the _thump-thump-thump_ of the bass that was all but threatening to stop his heart. He’d jumped at the opportunity for a night out with his brother and his boyfriend but Raleigh was already reconsidering the lack of forethought in this decision. 

Despite his best attempts, the two of them were ceaselessly _trouble_ in a way that Raleigh still didn’t understand. Sure, he and Yancy had been a handful during the glory days, during the height of the parties, celebrations and victory tours in the early years of the war, but _Chuck_ and _Yancy_ together? Raleigh would be the first to pull the Murtaugh card but he had to constantly remind himself that Chuck is only _twenty-one_. He’s barely legal to even drink in this place, which is why Raleigh should have known that this night would be no different. 

They’d been there for a grand total of twenty minutes before Raleigh suspected something was off. Yancy immediately thrusted a beer into his hands and dragged Chuck off to the bar with a suspicious glint in his eye. Yancy knew Raleigh’s usual pattern; the younger Becket liked to walk the floor, figure out the layout of the place, see if he recognized anyone that he could invite to join them. It’s during this sweep that Yancy absconded to the bar with the Australian, and Raleigh bid them farewell with a salute from his beer. 

Twenty minutes. Raleigh headed back to the bar and stopped dead a good ten feet from it. 

Chuck’s thick frame was leaning heavily against the bar; his boots were crossed and his feet were tipped up onto the toes. It was a positively adorable pose that Raleigh would have to tuck into his mind for later because right now, he had to deal with Chuck’s words. 

“Ya know, mate,” the Australian drawled thickly, and it was in that first utterance that Raleigh realized that Chuck was already _drunk_ , and Jesus Christ haven’t they been here for _twenty minutes_?

“I jus’ don’t, understand…” Chuck continued slowly. His eyes were already rolling like he was having a hard time focusing on his statement. Yancy’s eyes were alight with mirth, and a smug upturn of his lips indicated that he’d known _exactly_ what he was doing when he’d dragged Chuck to the bar. “Why do people call people lightweights as if it’s a bad thing?”

Yancy howled with laughter that even Raleigh could hear over the blasting music. “Because you’re ridiculous, kid. Even Raleigh wasn’t this bad back in the day; that punk could handle his liquor, especially when he was only a drink and a half in, _lightweight_.”

Chuck snorted, propped himself up more solidly on the bar, and jabbed an accusatory finger into Yancy’s chest. There it was already, that burning Australian anger Chuck’s always been known for. Raleigh slid closer to his boyfriend as he pondered the situation; _Chuck Hansen, roaring lightweight_? 

“Whatever, seppo,” Chuck grunted. He took another generous gulp from the drink in front of him and slurred, “You paid twenty bucks to get drunk, I paid five. Sorry you’re a right sad wanker.” 

Yancy finally caught Raleigh’s accuratory eyes over Chuck’s broad shoulders and winked. “Whatever, Chuckles. Don’t come crying to me because I’m not gonna pick your dumbass up off the bar floor after you’ve only had a jello shot and a smirnoff ice.” At Chuck’s glare, Yancy snorted and made a show of checking his watch. “It’s 9 at night. We just got here, get up and perk up, kid.”

It was like watching gasoline get poured over a campfire, and Raleigh still couldn’t decide who was a worse influence on who. Yancy ordered another round of drinks for them, which tipped the scales more in his favor. Raleigh sighed and settled into a bar stool and his beer, what appeared to be his only beer of the night judging by how these two were going. 

It was a good call. Raleigh knew there was no way in hell he would have been able to drag and load two drunk idiots into a cab on his own if he was as plastered as as they currently were. It was still a circus of an event (really, he should have charged the bystanders taking pictures for the show), and by the time he wrestled his drunks into the car, Raleigh was exhausted and glad they were finally going home.

He supposed things could be a lot worse. At least the two of them got along. Raleigh couldn’t imagine what would have happened if they were at each other’s throats. He’d never date anyone that didn’t have Yancy’s seal of approval; they’d been through far too much to choose getting laid over family, but he hadn’t expected the two of them to get along like a house fire. Sometimes, he felt more like a single parent than anything. 

When the cab pulled up to their block, Raleigh tossed the driver a few extra dollars for his troubles and turned to the two hammered saps on the sidewalk, who were at this point in the middle of one of the stereotypical drunk ‘ _I love you, man_ ’ rants. 

Raleigh shook his head at the trainwreck unfolding in front of him. “You guys are idiots.”

The two chase after him like lost puppies, and Raleigh was grateful that at least he and Yancy lived together. Having to drop one of them off at one apartment and the other at another place in town would have been too much of a headache to deal with tonight, sober or not. Raleigh keyed open the door and immediately Yancy booked it to the kitchen. He’d seen Yancy save countless others from committing kitchen atrocities that would have burned the entire apartment complex down, so he never questioned his older brother’s drunk kitchen abilities. 

So Raleigh focused instead on guiding Chuck down the hall to his room. The poor kid was talking half-baked nonsense about action movies and bo staffs and “...motherfucking Jet Li, mate” and was probably too far gone to remember the ridiculous conversation in the morning. 

Shame. Raleigh wished he had a free hand to record it with his cell phone. 

He dragged Chuck to the bathroom and stripped him to his boxers before handing him a pair of flannel pajama pants. He kept an eye on the redhead as Chuck leaned one hand on the bathroom counter and stepped haphazardly into the pants with a low grumble that Raleigh realized was actually _giggling_. 

Chuck Hansen, the lightweight.

“Unbelievable.” Raleigh chuckled at the sight. Okay, so maybe learning that his boyfriend was a lightweight hadn’t been the worst experience in the world. He walked Chuck through brushing his teeth and led him to bed so they could sprawl out on the queen size, Chuck settled comfortably on Raleigh’s chest as Raleigh carded his fingers through Chuck’s soft hair. 

Eventually, what could only be called Chuck’s purring settled, and Raleigh could see Yancy flick the hallway lights off as he headed to bed. Raleigh sighed and shuffled closer into the covers. 

The movement stirred Chuck again, who settled his face into Raleigh’s neck. He could have sworn the redhead was asleep, but in the next moment Raleigh felt a gentle kiss pressed right over his jugular. The softness of the moment almost startled Raleigh; something else to be learned about his boyfriend, maybe? A secret soft side? 

The moment was immediately shattered when Chuck dragged his body up and whispered into his ear, calmly and slowly, “I could beat the shit out of you.”

Nope, still the same Chuck Hansen, even in this newfound state of lightweight drunkenness. Raleigh chuckled and rubbed his hand over Chuck’s broad back. “I know, babe.” 

He swore he could hear Yancy’s snicker-snort from the other room.


End file.
